1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof tile fastening arrangements in which clips are used to help secure concrete roof tiles in place on a roof support structure.
2. History of the Prior Art
Certain roof tiles such as concrete roof tiles are typically mounted on a roof support structure by securing them directly to the solid deck of the roof support structure or to battens mounted in spaced-apart fashion on the solid deck. For example, such tiles may be provided with a nail hole adjacent an upper edge thereof so that a nail can be driven through the hole and into the underlying solid deck or batten to secure the tile in place. The tiles are installed in overlapping fashion. Upon installation of each tile by driving a nail through the nail hole thereof, the next tile thereabove is installed so that the lower edge thereof covers the upper edge including the nail and nail hole of the tile. At the same time, the opposite side edges of each tile overlap with the side edges of adjacent tiles to provide a continuous roofing configuration.
In roof configurations of the type described, the lowest row or course of tiles is typically mounted on a facia member such as a birdstop which is mounted at the lower edge of the underlying roof support structure and which supports the lowest course of tiles at an appropriate angle. The birdstop covers the spaces between the lowest course of tiles and the underlying roof support structure to keep out birds, insects, debris and the like. Typically, small slots are provided in the birdstop adjacent the base thereof so that any moisture accumulating beneath the tiles can drain therethrough.
It is frequently desirable to secure the concrete roof tiles to the roof support structure using more than just the nails driven into the nail holes in the tiles. Regions which experience high winds, for example, will usually dictate that additional securing means be used, particularly at the lowest course of tiles at the edge of the roof where the forces tending to lift the tiles from the underlying roof support structure are greatest.
One common approach to providing additional securing of the roof tiles to the roof support structure involves the use of roof tile clips. Typically, such clips attach to the underlying roof support structure and extend over the side edges of the tiles to assist in securing the tiles in place and in preventing strong winds from lifting the tiles. Each tile is secured with a separate clip that is mounted on the roof support structure. The clips extend upwardly from the roof support structure and terminate in curved upper ends which extend over and engage the side edge of associated tiles. Each clip is installed in place after the associated tile is secured to the roof support structure. The next adjacent tile is then secured in place so that the side edge thereof covers the side edge of the tile including the clip.
An example of a roof system using clips to secure the concrete roof tiles is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,952, which patent issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Peter J. Moore and is commonly assigned with the present application. The roof tile clips described in the Moore patent have an elongated body portion terminating in a lower base portion which is nailed, screwed or otherwise fastened to the underlying roof support structure. A lip portion at an opposite upper end of the clip extends over and engages a side edge of the roof tile. The lip portion is inclined relative to the body portion by an amount approximately equal to the amount of inclination of the roof tile relative to the underlying roof support structure to provide a close, relatively conforming fit of the lip portion with the side edge of the roof tile. The lip portion is further configured to provide a conforming fit over a ridge at the roof tile's side edge, and includes a neck portion at an acute angle to the body portion so as to fit flat against an angled flat surface at the side of the roof tiles, an intermediate portion extending from the neck portion and a terminal portion extending from the intermediate portion. The intermediate and terminal portions extend over and around and are configured to conform to the shape of the ridge and adjacent recessed configuration of the side edge of the roof tile.
Roof tile clips of the type shown and described in the Moore patent have been found to be effective in securing concrete roof tiles in place. However, such clips involve a considerable amount of labor in the process of installing the roof. Each such clip must be secured to the underlying roof support structure by nailing, screwing or otherwise fastening the base portion thereof. In view of this, it would be desirable to provide tile clipping arrangements in which the clips can easily be installed with a simple motion and without the need to nail, screw or otherwise secure the clip to the roof support structure.